SAKURA
by Moechuu
Summary: Summary : Sasuke benci gadis cerewet dan merepotkan, tapi apakah Sakura pengecualian?/ ""Sasuke kau kan baik, tolong bilangin teman yang lain dong jangan natap aku kaya gitu. Aku kaya inceran makan siang mereka deh, ih serem" ucap Sakura dengan wajah takut namun terlihat imut./ RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

.

warning : typos, ooc, AU, EYD masih salah.

* * *

Mentari telah menampakkan sinarnya sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Tampak seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sedang terburu-buru memakai sepatu sekolahnya.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu, Saku-chan?" ucap wanita paruhh baya yang tak lain adalah Ibu si gadis itu.

"Tidak sempat. Nanti saja disekolah, Bu" ucap si gadis yang kini telah selesai memakai sepatu. "Aku berangkat Bu"

"Hati-hati Saku-chan. Semoga kau nyaman dengan sekolah barumu" ucap Ibunya. Si gadis tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Ibunya. Lalu keluar menghampiri Ibiki yang telah siap mengantar ke sekolah barunya.

.

.

SAKURA

Tak terasa mobil yang dikendarai Ibiki telah sampai di sekolah baruku. Konoha High School-KHS- ini ku dengar merupakan salah satu sekolah elite di Tokyo. Aku turun dari mobil dan melangkah menuju halaman sekolah. Aku melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku, 7:15.

'Huh. Pantas saja koridor sekolah sudah sepi, jam pelajaran sudah dimulai dari 15 menit yang lalu. Dan sebaiknya aku harus menemukan letak ruang kepala sekolah'.

Setelah berbelok dari koridor utama tadi, mataku langsung tertumbuk pada seorang laki-laki berambut raven memakai seragam yang sama denganku berjalan dikoridor. Cepat aku menghampirinya.

"Permisi" ku menepuk bahunya pelan. Ia menoleh, nampak terkejut namun sesaat kemudian wajahnya terlihat datar kembali. "Maaf. Kamu tahu tidak dimana ruangan kepala sekolah?" Tanyaku menatap obsidannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu" ucapnya cepat masih engan wajah datarnya

Aku berdecak sebal. "Maaf sebelumnya, pekernalan aku Haruno Sakura anak baru di sekolah ini. Jadi-" ucapan sakura terhenti ketika laki-laki di dpannya mendengus keras.

"Lurus belok kanan paling ujung" ucapnya sambil berlalu.

Aku menghela napas, belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih laki-laki itu sudah pergi saja.

Huh..

Aku mengangkat bahu tak peduli, segera beranjak menuju ruang kepala sekolah sesuai intruksi laki-laki tadi.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri diambang pintu kelasnya-XI.A- tampak belum ada guru yang mengajar. Kelas yang awalnya gaduh kini hening. Sasuke berjalan menuju kursinya. Banyak siswi yang menahan napas melihat sang bungsu Uchiha. Juga beberapa siswa yang terlihat jengkel. Selalu seperti itu setiap harinya. Karena selain karena ketamoanan, dan juga otaknya yang pintar. Sasuke memiliki kedudukan penting disekolah ini, anak dari pemilik dari KHS-Uchiha Fugaku. Sasuke kini telah duduk di kursinya. Hanya Sasuke yang tidak memiliki teman sebangku. Karena menurut Sasuke mempunyai teman sebangku itu merepotkan. Dan juga setelah insiden 2 bulan yang lalu, tidak ada murid yang berani duduk di kursi kosong sebelahnya. Ah ya.. hanya orang itu yang boleh menempati kursi disebelahnya.

Uchiha Sasuke sosok yang dingin, cuek dan suka melakukan semaunya. Seperti bolos tanpa izin, tidur saat pelajaran berlangsung, dan masih banyak kenakalan yang Ia lakukan. Tapi karena Sauke tergolong siswa berotak cerdas, nilainya selalu memuaskan dengan usahanya sendiri. Jadi para guru tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Sasuke menelungkupkan kepalanya dilekukan lengannya di atas meja mencoba mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur.

.

"Perkenalan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal semua, mohon bantuannya." Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Baik Haruno kau bisa duduk di-" Hatake Kakashi megedarkan pandangan ke seluruhh penjur kelas dan mataya hanya menangkap satu kursi kosong disebela sosok itu. Sosok yang Kakashi yakini sedang tertidur itu. 'Hah.. merepotkan' Kakashi menghela napas pelan. Ia tahu bahkan warga sekolah pasti tahu, insiden 2 bulan yang lalu.

"Baiklah kau bisa duduk disebelah Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno"

Sakura yang tidak tahu siapa Uchiha Sasuke itu langsung saja berjalan menuju kearah satu-satunya kursi kosong dikelas itu. Sakura mengernyit ketika sampai di depan kursinya. Laki-laki teman sebangkunya itu sedang menelungkupkan wajahnya. Tidur, eh?

Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu mendongak, sakura berdiri mematung. Ia mengenali orang ini! Orang yang telah menolongnya tadi. Sakura pun tersenyum. Sasuke mengernyit. Kerutan di dahinya semakin bertambah saat Sakura duduk disampingnya. Hey! Jadi gadis ini akan menjadi teman sebangkunya? Apa-apaan ini?!

"Hey makasih ya yang tadi. Masih inget aku kan? aku Sakura, jadi nama mu Sasuke? Hihi.. salam kenal Sasuke"

Sasuke tertegun. Ia tidak kenal dengan gadis dihadapannya ini. Namun dengan beraninya gadis itu memanggil nama kecilnya. Lalu Sasuke tersadar akan murid kelas yang tengah menatapnya. Cih, sial!

Baru saja sasuke ingin memarahinya, namun gadis itu segera menyelanya.

"Sasuke kau kan baik, tolong bilangin teman yang lain dong jangan natap aku kaya gitu. Aku kaya inceran makan siang mereka deh, ih serem" ucap Sakura dengan wajah takut namun terlihat imut.

Sasuke tertegun untuk kedua kalinya karena ucapan gadis itu. Gadis yang tanpa Sasuke sadari akan merubah dunianya kini

.

.

.

.

Tbc^^

* * *

Hallo minna. Ini fanfic kedua yang saya tulis diffn.

Mohon bantuan, kritik dan sarannya.

.

RnR please?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: DLDR, AU, Ooc, typo(s)

* * *

.

.  
Bel istirahat telah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu. Sakura kini telah berada di kantin dengan seporsi ramen yang kini tengah ia nikmati. Suasana kantin sangat ramai, Sakura mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru kantin. Tampak banyak siswa maupun siswi bersemangat menikmati makanan mereka, atau sekedar berceloteh ria dengan teman-teman mereka.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"  
Sebuah suara menginterupsi, Sakura mengalihkan pandangan. Dihadapannya kini seorang gadis cantik dengan aquamarine-nya yang terlihat bersinar, kulit putihnya juga rambutnya yang diikat pony-tail.  
Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, menjawab "Ya," diiringi dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino, kau bisa memanggilku Ino. Kau Sakura kan? si anak baru itu?"

Sakura menatap tangan yang terulur kearahnya, lalu mendongak menatap gadis itu yang kini tengah tersenyum.

"Ya, aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura, salam kenal Ino.. hehe" tanpa ragu Sakura menjabat tangan gadis itu.

"Ne, Sakura! kita ini sekelas loh!" ucap Ino yang mulai menikmati makanannya.

"Ohya? Tapi tadi sepertinya aku tidak melihatmu dikelas?"

"Ah.. itu aku sedang ada urusan Osis"

"Kau anggota Osis?"

Ino mengangguk. "Kau duduk dengan Uchiha Sasuke kan? Kau tahu? Sasuke itu anak dari pemilik sekolah ini loh!"

Sakura menatap tak percaya. "Hee.. benarkah?"

"Ya. Dan asal kau tahu Sasuke itu orangnya..." Dan mengalirlah cerita tentang bagaimana sosok Sasuke dari mulut Ino.  
Sasuke yang pendiam dan misterius. Cerdas namun cepat emosi. Juga kepintaran otaknya yang tak bisa diremehkan. Dan Sasuke yang tak pernah berbicara maupun bersosialisasi dengan oranglain selain kedua sahabat dan keluarganya.

Selama mendengarkan Ino bercerita tentang Sasuke. Sakura merasa, Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang menarik. Laki-laki yang sepertinya memiliki sejuta cerita tersendiri dihidupnya.

"Kedua sahabat Sasuke juga tak kalah ganteng! Uzumaki Naruto dan Shimura Sai. Naruto lebih cenderung hyperaktif berbeda dengan Sasuke dan Sai yang terlihat pendiam"

"Aku jadi penasaran sama mereka berdua.."

"Biasanya mereka ke kantin kok! bareng Sasuke juag" Ino celingukan, namun nihil ketiga sosok itu tak ada dikantin.  
"Kau tahu,Saku? mereka bertiga juga The Most Wanted disekolah ini"

"Eh...?!" lagi-lagi Sakura terperangah.

"Jadi gak heran kalau mereka punya banyak penggemar. Apalagi Sasuke! wihh kalo dia lagi main basket nih, penggemarnya pada berebut buat menonton diposisi depan!"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Dan kamu salah satunya?" tanyanya diselah tawanya

Ino meringis dengan muka memerah. "Ya.. begitulah hehe"

Sisa istirahat mereka habisi untuk mengobrol bersama. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, Sakura dan Ino kembali kekelas bersama.

* * *

*  
Sakura mengernyit ketika sampai ditempat duduknya, melihat teman sebangkunya yang lagi-lagi tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas lipatan tangannya diatas meja. Dia tidur lagi..?

Sakura mengguncang bahu Sasuke pelan.

"Sssst... Sasuke bangun!" bisik Sakura di telinga Sasuke.  
Kini jarak keduanya benar-benar dekat hanya terpisah beberapa sentimeter saja. Tidak ada reaksi dari Sasuke. Sakura mencoba mengguncang bahunya sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih keras.  
Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Lalu menatap tajam gadis disampingnya.

"Apa-apaan sih kau?! Ganggu orang saja!" cerca Sasuke sinis.

Sakura menatap Sasuke biasa, tidak ada rasa takut maupun rasa bersalah.  
"Yeh.. kamu mah aneh! Bukannya bilang terimakasi udah aku bangunin malah marah-marah! Liat tuh udah ada guru.." Sakura menunjuk ke arah Shizune-sensei yang baru saja masuk.  
"Coba kalo gak aku bangunin pasti kamu kena hukum Shizune-sensei karena tidur di jam pelajaran"

"Kh.." Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. "Memangnya ada guru yang berani menghukumku, Hn?"

Sakura emosi. "Kenapa tidak?! Apa karena kau anak dari pemilik sekolah ini ja-"

"EKHHM! Haruno.." Tiba-tiba Shizune-sensei berdehem keras membuat semua murid mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke Sakura.

Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shizune –sensei. "Go-gomen sensei.." Tidak berani meneruskan perbincangannya dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan murid lain memandangi Sakura dan Sasuke dengan wajah bingung.  
Sakura menggigit bibirnya dan pura-pura menulis, gugup. Tau semua murid kini tengah memperhatikannya. Sedangkan laki-laki teman sebangkunya diam-diam memperhatikan tingkahnnya. Lalu tersenyum tipis. Hampir tak terlihat.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc^^

terimakasih buat semua yang reviews, maaf belum saya bales reviews kalian semua lain waktu ya..

dan maaf lagi saya ngaret updatenya. hehe RnR lagi?^^


End file.
